Daughter of Destiny, Son of Legend
by DivineDreamer
Summary: With the weight of uniting two warring nations with an unexpected marriage on her shoulders, Kagome finds herself in a strange new world, pitted against her own flesh and blood in a war between women. Cast into an uphill battle to win the love of a man with no heart of his own and an endless trove of secrets. or risk a life of hell and torment at the hand of her mother-in-law.
1. Prologue

Hello, guys. This is a new/not so new/modified version of an old story I had started a long time ago. I lost interest in it for awhile but I've recently fell back into it and I'm ready to begin again and share with you guys. I already have the first few chapters written out so there will be daily updates for the rest of the week.

Now that that's out of the way! Enjoy!

**Since it's been brought to my attention by those not able to figure it out: Xiao-Nao ****IS**** Kagome. Which will be clarified in a chapter that I've already prewritten entitled "Becoming Kagome." Sorry for any confusion for those who weren't able to get there on their own.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was warm on her skin, kissing each inch of skin uncovered by her tunic. A glistening sheen of sweat lined her brow as her fingers broke through the soil, her nose scrunching up in discomfort as dirt collected beneath her nails as she unearthed the first potato from her mother's garden. Her sister, Ching-Lan hummed at her side, her tall, lithe frame squatting over the row of leeks she tended to with a rusted watering can. Xiao-Nao glanced over her shoulder, stealing a peek at her mother, the older woman wiping the sweat from her brow just outside the fence, tossing seeds to their hungry chickens. Xiao-Nao brought a hand to her brow, shielding her eyes as she looked up into the summer sky. The sun was high, by sunset her father and little brother would be bringing in the boat with the day's haul for her mother to clean. Unearthing the last potato, she placed it into the now full basket at her side before heaving it into her arms to carry into the house.<p>

"Best hurry to the market before dark, Xiao-Nao. " Her mother instructed as she passed.

"Yes, mama." She replied, slipping past the thick, hanging cloth that served as a door. She lowered the basket to the floor making two separate piles to sort them evenly. Even though she had never learned to count to high numbers like the boys in her village but her elder sister had showed her how to sort even piles by starting with one potato in each pile then alternating in adding one more potato to each pile until the basket was empty. She did this until all the potatoes were arranged this way and then picked one pile to be for the market, placing them back into the basket to carry into town; the rest were unloaded into the potato barrel. Looping an arm under the handle of the basket, holding it close to herself she scurried out the door, her mother stopping at the gate to glance over the basket.

"Don't let him take advantage of you. That basket is worth at least one yuan." She instructed, shooing the girl away as she continued to feed the chickens.

"Yes, mama." Xiao-Nao called over her shoulder, beginning her way down the dirt road. Her sister cast a longing glance after her as she pushed past the gate.

"Aiya, go then." Her mother scoffed with a roll of her eyes, dismissing her with a flick of her wrist. The older girl squealed with excitement as she dropped her basket, earning a scolding strike to the back of her head as she passed her mother. She brought a hand to the back of her head, glaring back at her mother for a moment before sprinting after her sister.

"Wait for me, mei-mei!" She called.

* * *

><p>The village was livelier than usual, the market buzzing with conversation and various smells as they weaved through the crowd. Shuffling past the fruit stands, Xiao-Nao craned her neck to see through the ocean of bodies, her steel colored eyes searching for the vegetable vendor. Spotting him, she straightened her dingy brown skirts with her free hand, a charming smile plastered on her dirty face as she approached, her sister followed closely behind.<p>

"Xiansheng! We've brought potatoes for you!" She chirped, swinging the basket before him teasingly.

"So I see." He replied with a grunt, reaching out a hand to make a grab as he eyed the basket greedily.

"Three yuan." She replied, sharply pulling back before his hand could take hold of the handle, her sweet expression melting away as she gave him a hard look. His hand snapped back as if the girl were snake about to strike.

"Three yuan? You ask too much, Niū." He hissed.

"You think so, Xiansheng?" Xiao-Nao asked, feigning innocence. "I'm sorry, it's just the vendor from the market in the town over offered my father three yuan for our crops when he passed through last week, but they weren't ready just then. It's such a far walk to sell potatoes, you know! I hoped you'd match the price, but if it's too much then we best start walking. Thank you anyway, Xiansheng!"

She turned on her heels, ignoring her sister's confused expression as Xiao-Nao began to lead her away, 'shhh'-ing her sibling's whispered protests as she mouthed to her to wait. She counted their steps in her mind, the corners of her lips twitching as she held back her knowing grin.

"Wait!" He called out. Xiao-Nao stopped, turning to look over her shoulder with a questioning glance.

"I will spare you the walk and pay what you ask." He replied grumpily, waving them over. She clapped her hands together cheerfully, releasing her sister's arm as she returned to him, eagerly offering the basket as he pressed the coins into her waiting palm.

"Thank you, Xiansheng!" She called, tucking the coins into the coin purse kept on a string around her tunic before returning to her sister's side, locking arms with the older girl.

"Woooow!" Her sister gawked, her dark eyes wide as she stared down at Xiao-Nao in awe. "Mei-mei, how did you get him to do that?"

"All the vendors know the Wu family grows the best produce." Xiao-Nao exclaimed proudly. "Baba was lucky he built our house on such rich soil. Our crops hardly ever spoil."

"Even so, when I try to sell to them they always end up cheating me." She pouted, eying Xiao-Nao with suspicion as she gave her shoulder a playful nudge. "What's your secret?"

"I can't reveal my secrets!" Xiao-Nao giggled, leading her sister over to a cart selling sweet buns and rice cakes.

"One please." Xiao-Nao requested, pointing out a rice cake to the vendor. Placing her money in his hand, she accepted his exchange, carefully tucking the treat into her pocket before accepting her change. She smiled as she answered her sister's questioning look. "I always buy a treat for Shaozu when I am successful. He works hard on the boat with baba."

"Aiya!" Her sister scoffed. "No wonder he likes you more."

"He likes you too, Ching-Lan." Xiao-Nao reasoned.

"You're his favorite." Ching-Lan pouted lamely.

"Oi, Ching-Lan if you bribed him with treats he might like you too." A teasing voice interrupted. Both girls turned, Xiao-Nao waving excitedly in greeting while her sister grew flushed beside her.

"Oh, Jian-Heng! What are you doing here?" Xiao-Nao greeted the older boy as he approached.

"Ni hao..." Ching-Lan whispered shyly.

"Ni hao. I'm escorting my sisters around while they shop." He replied stiffly with a roll of his eyes, gesturing to two girls having an animated conversation with a vendor selling silk scarves near by. "Baba gave them money to buy new clothes for the Emperor's arrival."

"The E-emperor?" Ching-Lan sputtered out.

"Aye...haven't you heard the rumors?" Jian-Heng asked slowly, his thick brow cocking slightly, gesturing widely to the bustling villagers in the market square. "It's all anyone has been talking about. That's why they're all here."

Both girls shook their heads, their eyes wide with curiosity, silently bidding him to share what he knew.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your baba is a fisherman." He teased with a smile, letting them know it wasn't meant to be taken offensively as he beckoned them to follow with a wave of his hand. "Come, I've been walking them around all morning. I'm hungry. I'll tell you over some egg-flour noodles; my treat."

Jian-Heng lead them through the crowded streets, stopping once he'd located a small noodle shop just further inside the village. Choosing an empty table outside, he sank down onto one of the dusty pillows, beckoning them to join him. With a blush, Ching-Lan took up his side while Xiao-Nao sat across from them, anxiously awaiting Jian-Heng's story. Much to her disappointment, he kept them waiting until the sweaty, old woman appeared from inside the shop with their meals. Xiao-Nao waited for him to take his first bite before she leaned across the table, unable to hold back her curiosity any longer.

"Soooo?..." She coaxed him, her steel-blue eyes locked on his own.

"Our Xiao-Nao is so impatient." Jian-Heng laughed, Ching-Lan giggled nervously beside him, embarrassed by her younger sister's rudeness. Jian-Heng smiled broadly as he sat his chopsticks down beside his bowl, mimicking Xiao-Nao as he leaned forward, whispering teasingly to the younger girl. "Very well, should I tell you?"

"Yes!" She chirped, leaning on her elbows, her bottom wiggling like an excited dog.

"Calm down." He chuckled, reaching across to ruffle Xiao-Nao's hair affectionately before properly setting himself back on his cushion. "Baba received a telegraph from a friend in Shanghai a few days ago, the Emperor has contacted the Minister in hopes of settling the animosity between our nations."

"How does he plan on doing that?" Xiao-Nao asked, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout as Jian-Heng paused to take another bite.

"With a marriage between nations." He answered finally, amused by Xiao-Nao's impatience. "He's offering to marry his eldest son off to a Chinese girl in an offering of hope for a future of peace and business between our nations."

"Ahhh." Ching-Lang perked from beside him, her gaze drifting off towards the marketplace. "That is why your sisters are preparing."

"Mhm. I think Lien-Hua is clinging to any hope that the Emperor may choose her." He laughed, shaking his head as he took another bite. "She's out of luck though. Supposedly not just any girl will do. The revolutionaries don't think it's a big enough gesture just to give the Emperor's heir one of the pampered daughters of a wealthy man. They're pressing him to choose a "true daughter of China."

"A true daughter of China?" Ching-Lan asked skeptically.

"A poor man's daughter." He answered with a smirk. "Lien-Hua may not think we have much compared to the daughters in Shanghai, but we own most of the land in Xiapu. We're well off enough that she wouldn't make the cut despite her hopes."

"There are poorer villages than Xiapu." Xiao-Nao commented.

"Aye, the Emperor will be sending a matchmaker to take record of the eligible daughters in the poorest villages of China's countryside. Xiapu included." He explained. Ching-Lan suddenly looked very hopeful as pondered the idea.

"There are poorer families than ours, Ching-Lan, even in Xiapu!" Xiao-Nao scolded her, Ching-Lan sticking her tongue out childishly in response.

"She's right though." Jian-Heng chuckled beside her, nudging Ching-Lan's shoulder playfully with his own as he beamed across the table to Xiao-Nao. "Can't have you married off to those barbarians. What would we do without our Ching-Lan, huh?"

Ching-Lan turned a lovely shade of red as she looked down, quickly taking up her chopsticks as she took an overzealous bite of noodles to distract herself, Xiao-Nao and Jian-Heng sharing a laugh at her expense. They finished their meal together in good company, even joined later by Jian-Heng's sisters. The sun was low in the sky when Jian-Heng finally walked them to the edge of the marketplace before parting ways, Ching-Lan staring longingly after him as they headed down the dirt road that would lead them home.

"I'm going to marry him." Ching-Lan announced suddenly.

"You think so, Jie jie?" Xiao-Nao asked, linking arms with her sister.

"I know so!" Ching-Lan informed smugly. "Ming-Hua whispered to me that she heard Jian-Heng talking to their father discussing his desire to ask baba for the hand of his daughter before the maid shooed her away from the door."

"How do you know he was talking about you?" Xiao-Nao teased playfully.

"Who else could he have meant? _You_? Jian-Heng would never marry you!" Ching-Lan sneered. "Jian-Heng would never go for a girl like you. Your hair is so short that you resemble a boy and your skin is dark like a heathen. Really, Xiao-Nao, you shouldn't say such foolish things!"

Xiao-Nao slowed her pace, her breath catching in her throat, surprised by the sudden venom in her sister's tone. It was true that her skin was tanned from long hours under the sun, and her once long, curly locks cut down to shoulder length after having grown tired of how hot and uncomfortable the thick mass of curls was to manage in the summer. She was the shortest girl in the village, barely five feet in standing. Even Jian-Heng's little sister Ming-Hua stood taller than her at only twelve years of age. Tears prickled behind her lids as her free hand moved to wipe at her eyes...her strange, blue-grey eyes the color of metal. The oddity that they were; inherited from their father.

"Xiao-Nao..." Ching-Lan laughed nervously, drawing her from her musings, gently bumping her shoulder against Xiao-Nao's own. "I was only teasing."

"Oh." Xiao-Nao replied softly, not at all convinced of her sister's claim, no matter how much she wished she could believe it. Shaking her head of the thoughts, she plastered a smile on her face as she unhooked her arm from Ching-Lan's, running ahead down the dirt road as she called behind her. "We should hurry before it gets dark, baba will be home soon!"

* * *

><p>In Case You Wondered:<p>

Xiansheng - First born, Mister, Sir.

Mei mei - Little sister

Jie jie - Big sister

Baba - Father

Niu - Little one

Ni hao - Hello

Xiapu is a real place. It's a small fishing village in the Fujian province. For those who are curious this story takes place in China and Japan circa 1912.


	2. A Daughter's Woes

Chapter 1:

A Daughter's Woes

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Xiansheng." Xiao-Nao called to the vendor, waving in parting as she adjusted the straps of the large basket draped across her back. Months had passed since news of the telegraph from the Emperor had filled the streets, the excitement trickling down amongst Xiapu's people, leaving many wondering if it were a mere child's tale; much to the disappointment of many of the village girls.<p>

Xiao-Nao was thankful for it, all the fanciful talks of marriage between them had left a sour taste in her mouth, now painfully aware of how undesirable she would be as a wife thanks to Ching-Lan's bitter words. Her sixteenth birthday was but another year away, and she would be ripe age for marrying off. Ching-Lan herself was eighteen, past the traditional age for marriage, delayed due to lack of eligible husbands seeking a bride. Xiao-Nao's heart sunk in her chest at this knowledge; her jie-jie was considered my many to be a lotus blossom among seaweed in their small village. Even after hours under the sun, her skin manage to stay the same milky white that men preferred. Her face shaped like a delicate grain of rice and her body long and lean with the subtle curves of womanhood, and unlike Xiao-Nao's own, Ching-Lan's hair was long and perfectly straight like black silk. How could she help but mourn for herself; if someone as desired as her beautiful sister had such difficulties finding a decent husband how would she possibly fair? She would most likely become the wife of a fisherman...or at worst a pig farmer.

She sighed heavily, balling her small hands into fists and gently rapped them against her temples, bidding herself to stop thinking of her woes.

"Oi, Xiao-Nao! You're going to give yourself a headache if you keep doing that!"

Xiao-Nao nearly jumped out of her skin skin, her heart threatening to beat right out of her very chest as she found herself taken aback in surprise by the voice that had called to her from out of the air. She spun around clumsily, finding Jian-Heng waving to her from a table outside his favorite noodle shop. He laughed in amusement at her display, Xiao-Nao joining with an embarrassed giggle as she bowed to him from the street.

"Come join me!" He called, beckoning her with his empty hand, the other holding a pair of lacquered chopsticks in midair, noodles dangling helplessly from their tips. "I'll buy you a meal."

She hesitated, anxiously chewing her lip between her teeth, her stomach rumbling in encouragement. It was hard to resist the allure of his offer; all meals in her home consisted of the fish her father caught and the vegetables her mother grew, but the intimacy of sitting across the same table as Jian-Heng brought on the fear of more cruel words from her sister. Her hesitation went ignored by Jian-Heng as he ordered for her without waiting for an answer.

"Xiaojie! Another bowl please, and can we have some dumplings?" He called to the shop-keeper inside, still gesturing for Hertoo join him. Unwilling to be rude and fueled by her hunger, Xiao-Nao slid the straps of her large basket from her shoulder, placing it beside the table as she took up a cushion, a cloud of dust billowing out of it as she plopped down.

"Selling today?" He asked casually, finally bringing the noodles to his mouth. She nodded, her hands balled loosely on her lap, twiddling her thumbs together.

"Me too." He continued, filling in the gaps of her silence. "Baba sent me to sell some of my sister's old dresses for new silk. I'm afraid I'm not as good a negotiator as you."

"Ching-Lan says the same." Xiao-Nao smiled, slowly withdrawing from her shell. She had always taken pride in her ability to pry more money from the vendor's hands than her siblings, and even her father himself. On the days she got sent to the market she believed she was his favorite child, even if she wasn't a son. If she was asked to bring home two yuan she would bring home double if she could and he each time he would reward her with a pat on her head. A Chinese father would seldom speak verbal praises to his children, to do so would only dissuade them from trying harder, but with this small exchange Xiao-Nao could hear his pride.

"I should have had you do it for me then." He explained, pausing to thank the shop-keeper as she sat down a bowl of noodles before Xiao-Nao and a serving of dumplings between them. "Lien-Hua is adamant on having silk to make new dresses."

"Still preparing for her '_future husband_?" Xiao-Nao giggled, carefully pinching a dumpling between her chopsticks and plopping it on her tongue.

"Aye." Jian-Heng laughed, bringing a hand to his face to cover his full mouth. "She's yet to give up hope."

"I wonder if it's even true." Xiao-Nao mused, earning a questioning look from her companion. "Everyone has stopped talking about it. Months have passed and no matchmaker has passed through. I wonder if he has already found his bride."

"If he had everyone would know." Jian-Heng snorted, scooting his empty bowl away from himself as he snatched up a dumpling. "You would be able to hear my sister's wails for miles."

She laughed, nodding her head in agreement as she thought of the spoiled princess that was Lien-Hua. Though quite pretty, she was a very poor sport and did not like to lose. She had been known to throw tantrums and knock the pieces off the mahjong board during a game if it did not end in her favor. It was also well known that Lien-Hua, unlike her little sister, disliked Ching-Lan because she was her rival in beauty.

They chatted animatedly amongst themselves; of the upcoming seaweed harvest and mid-autumn festival, Xiao-Nao's anxiety suddenly returning as she realized that more than a few hours had passed. Not wanting to find herself under question of Ching-Lan, she announced that she needed to return home, Jian-Heng courteously offering to walk her to the edge of town as he usually did.

"No need to trouble yourself." She reasoned, shouldering the large basket as she dusted her skirts.

"I don't mind." He replied, gesturing for her to take the lead as they began their way through the square. Xiao-Nao found herself lucky when voice called out to him, the approaching boy holding Jian-Heng's attention as she slowly began to weave through the crowd without his notice.

She slowed as her eyes caught glance of a cart selling decorative hair pins and ribbons. Like most girls she had a penchant for pretty things and with a quick look over her shoulder she stopped to give them a look. Xiao-Nao smiled as her finger traced the length of a jade hair pin, even though she could never afford such a luxury, it brought her pleasure to look at them.

"Oi, Xiao-Nao. Taking off without me, how rude!" Jian-Heng scolded teasingly, causing her to jump in surprise at his sudden appearance behind her. She blushed, embarrassed that she had allowed him to catch up to her, though he didn't seem to notice. "They're very pretty, aren't they?"

"Oh...mn." She answered, shyly nodding her head.

"So much like a woman to be distracted by shiny trinkets." He chuckled at his private joke. "Did you want one?"

Xiao-Nao paused, confused by his question. It was common knowledge that families like her own couldn't afford such lavish gifts; these kinds of pretty things were to be enjoyed by girls and women of higher standing.

"I could never afford things like that." She replied sheepishly, offering a smile. "But I like to look at them sometimes."

"I didn't ask if you could afford one, Xiao-Nao." He huffed, with a teasing roll of his eyes. "I asked if you wanted one."

"Well yes, bu-" She stammered out.

"Which one do you like best?" He cut her off. She studied him wearily, unsure if he was playing a trick. She hesitantly turned her attention back to the assortment of hair ornaments. There was the lovely jade pin she had admired just moments before, sleek and green with a large opaque gem at the end...or perhaps the pink lotus hair pin with dangling red and pink ribbons...truly each piece was beautiful, it would be so hard to pick just one.

"I like the silver comb myself." He said, leaning over her shoulder. Xiao-Nao shivered as his breath fanned across her neck, her gaze following his finger as he pointed it out to her. It was a simple silver ornamented with little blue gems along the top. "It matches your eyes, I think."

She had to agree the gems did hold the same pale blue hue as her eyes. Xiao-Nao carefully picked it up to examine it, turning it between her fingers. It was very light in her hands, and when she held it just right the sun caught them gems, making them sparkle beautifully. She smiled and nodded in agreement. "I like it too."

Xiao-Nao was so caught up in the splendor of the pretty comb in her palm, she didn't notice the exchange between Jian-Heng and the vendor until she thanked him for his business and he turned to her.

"It's yours now." He announced with a grin. She stood frozen in place as she tried to process his words.

"Wh-what?" She managed, blinking excessively.

"You heard me. It's yours now." He replied, his hand reaching out to Xiao-Nao, folding her fingers over the comb in her palm. "Take it. Please."

"Oh...you must want me to give it to Ching-Lan, right? I think she'll really like it, you're really very nice, Jian-Heng!" She chirped awkwardly, stumbling over her words as she lowered her head in embarrassment. She knew, in fact, that he hadn't meant it to be for Ching-Lan, but the knowledge burdened her with much guilt.

"Ching-Lan? No, I-" He started, his expression almost insulted as he was cut off by the loud foot falls of oxen and a loud wave of voices and noise flooded through the village square. Filled with curiosity, Xiao-Nao joined the growing crowd, happy for the distraction as she stood on her tip toes to see what all the commotion was about. She caught a glimpse of the large beasts coming to a stop before the inn. She'd never seen a carriage as elegant as the one they pulled, intricate designs of dragons carved into the wooden frame. Not even the wealthiest of men in Xiapu traveled by rickshaw, let alone wagon. The whispers grew louder as someone exited the carriage, though they remained hidden from her view as she struggled to catch a glimpse.

"Who is it?" She huffed in frustration, craning her neck to see hover the sea of shoulders.

"The Emperor's matchmaker." Jian-Heng replied, having appeared at her side, leaving her wondering how long he'd been standing there.

"How do you know? She asked, giving up on her struggle to steal peek.

"I can think of no other of importance who would ever willingly travel to Xiapu." He answered flatly, clapping a hand down on her shoulder. "You should go home, Xiao-Nao."

"Oh, yes, I probably should. Mama will scold me if I take any longer." She agreed, stealing one last longing glance in the inn's direction before parting, sprinting her way down the dirt road that led home.

"Took you long enough, slow-poke. Mother was about to send me after you." Ching-Lan teased as Xiao-Nao finally reached the gate, swinging her legs back and forth from her perch on the fencepost. "Did you see that fancy wagon pass through? It looked as though it were heading into town."

"Yes, I saw it." Xiao-Nao replied, leaning against the wall of the chicken house beside her sister.

"I wonder who it is. Someone important surely, I've never seen a wagon like that." She said dreamily.

"Jian-Heng thinks it was the Emperor's matchmaker." Xiao-Nao answered carefully, unsure of how her sister would react.

"You met Jian-Heng at the market?" She squeaked with delight. Xiao-Nao rolled her eyes at Ching-Lan's selective hearing, a twang of guilt reminding her suddenly of the comb in her pockets. She shook it away from her mind, deciding that she would keep it a secret for only herself.

"Yes, he said if we are lucky they will take you." Xiao-Nao teased. Ching-Lan scoffed and feigned a look of hurt as she slid down from the fencepost, nudging the younger girl's shoulder with her own, both of them laughing as she leaned against Xiao-Nao's shorter frame.

She shook her head and smiled, her head resting within the crook of Xiao-Nao's neck as they gazed off into the evening sky. They could see their father and little brother coming up the road in the distance, the day's catch tossed over their father's shoulder while Shaozu carried buckets full of mussels and oysters.

"Would it be so bad? To be the wife of an Emperor?" Ching-Lan asked suddenly. Xiao-Nao furrowed her brows, unsure of how to answer. "I imagine it would be better than any future than girls like us could ever dream of."

Xiao-Nao's heart ached as she found herself unable to deny the truth of it all. Ching-Lan would likely marry Jian-Heng and live a decent, though, modest life and she...would be destined to be the wife of a man like her own father and work the fields until the day she died.

* * *

><p>In Case You Wondered:<p>

Jie jie (jh-eh jh-eh)- Big sister

Mei mei (may may) - Little sister

Xiapu (Sh-ah-pu)

Xiaojie (Sh-ow -ji-eh) - Miss/Madam

Xiansheng (Sh-A-shung) - Mr/Sir

Xiao-Nao (sh-ow -now) - Translates roughly to "small bird."

Ching-Lan (Sounds exactly as it's spelled.) - Translates to "Beautiful orchid."

Jian-Heng (Ji-ahn-hung) - Translates to "Persistant."

Ming-Hua (Ming hwa) - Translates roughly to "Tomorrow's flower."

Lien-Hua (Lee-ahn-hwa) - Translates to "Lotus flower."

Mahjong (Also sounds like it's spelled.) - A common game played and originating from China most often played with four players


	3. The Price of Happiness

Chapter 2: The Price of Happiness

* * *

><p>She ran a finger along the base of her silver comb, feeling each faceted jewel as she recalled the way they glittered so beautifully in the sunlight. Ching-Lan's footsteps echoed off the stairs and Xiao-Nao quickly tucked the comb away into the trunk that held her clothing. She collected herself, sitting down atop the trunk, turning her attention to the rising sun that spilled light into their dark loft.<p>

"Oh, you're up." She yawned, leaning against the wall. "I was just coming to wake you, Mama said to hurry, the cabbages are ready."

"Ah, I'm coming." Xiao-Nao replied, hastily pulling a tunic over her night dress as she scrambled downstairs. She ate her breakfast in haste, her thoughts anywhere but on the rice she pushed around in her bowl.

"Xiao-Nao." Ching-Lan scolded, nudging the Xiao-Nao's thigh with her foot. "You better eat every grain of rice in your bowl or you're going to have an ugly husband!"

Xiao-Nao laugh at her sister's lighthearted teasing, nodding as she returned her focus to finishing her meal, making sure to clean the bowl. Ching-Lan collected the dishes from breakfast as Xiao-Nao joined their mother outside where she'd already began uprooting the vegetables.

"Go fetch water for your sister, I will finish here." She instructed.

"Yes, Mama." Xiao-Nao replied, snatching up the bucket hanging from the fence post and making her way towards the water pump around back. Dropping the bucket beneath the spout, she began lazily pumping the lever. Her ears perked at the sound of hooves and the rattling of an approaching wagon, craning her neck towards the dirt road just in time to catch a glimpse of the familiar wagon she'd seen in the marketplace weeks ago. Her curiosity spiked in an instant, pumping faster until the bucket nearly spilled over. She ran it to the door, sliding it past the hanging curtain in their doorway as she called to Ching-Lan. Enterting the garden, she saw her mother had finished piling the leeks into one basket and had moved onto the carrots. Grabbing the basket she rushed inside, just barely making past the door before dropping to her knees, dumping them over onto the floor as she began to sort them, her rush not going unnoticed by her sister.

"What's the hurry?" Ching-Lan asked with a laugh.

"The Emperor's wagon passed just now towards the market place. I want to see it." Xiao-Nao replied, finishing her task within a few short minutes. She hurriedly scooped one pile into her arms to place in the wooden box on the counter-top that held their vegetables.

"Why?" Ching-Lan probed, her hands on her hips and her eyes following the younger girl's every movement as she tossed the pile for the market back into the basket.

"I just want to see who's inside." Xiao-Nao answered with a shrug, stepping outside to retrieve the basket of carrots their mother had finished unearthing before returning inside. "Aren't you curious?"

"Maybe a little." She answered truthfully, pouring the bucket of water into the wash basin.

"Maybe it's the Emperor's son himself who came to pick his own bride." Xiao-Nao suggested, sorting through the carrots.

"Do you think so?" Ching-Lan gasped. "That would be romantic, don't you think? Coming to search for the most beautiful girl in all of China to be his bride."

"Remember what Jian-Heng said? It would be more like the most unfortunate daughter in all of China." Xiao-Nao corrected.

"That doesn't sound as romantic." Ching-Lan scoffed.

"I guess not." Xiao-Nao agreed, tossing the carrots for market into the basket with the leeks. Her sister shooed her towards the door before she could gather the rest for their own bin.

"I'll get them, you better hurry if you want to see who is inside." She said. Xiao-Nao smiled and hoisted the basket into her arms, pushing past the curtain.

"Xiao-Nao!" Mother called as she sprinted past the gate.

"I won't let him trick me, I promise!" Xiao-Nao called in her haste, already half way up the hill.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the market was different she noted as she weaved around the idle bodies, nearly everyone's attention was held by the same thing: the strange carriage parked outside the inn as it had weeks ago. Xiao-Nao couldn't pull her attention from it either as she stumbled through the crowd towards the vendor.<p>

"What do you have for me today?" He asked, breaking her trance. She smiled and offered the basket for him to view.

"Four yuan." She answered curtly, holding her free hand out to accept the coins, her eyes wandering back towards the carriage to see if it was still there. She gasped as the inn's door opened from behind the carriage, catching the briefest glimpse of a plump woman in strange clothing, her distraction causing her to miss the vendor's reply. She felt the coins being pressed into her palm and the weight leaving her arm as he took the basket but she did not dare tear her eyes away from the carriage until it had began to pull away down the dirt road that lead towards her home.

Xiao-Nao finally turned her attention to the coins in her hand, glaring at the vendor in frustration as she realized he'd only given her three. He had already began unloading the vegetables and was pushing her empty basket towards her. She grudgingly snatched it, knowing it was too late to fix the mistake as she tucked the coins into her coin purse. She sighed as she walked away, telling herself that she shouldn't be greedy, he had still given her more than the basket was worth. Tucking the basket under her arm, she stopped to by a rice cake for her brother and made her way home.

"Nearly three yuan. Same as yesterday." Baba announced, seeming pleased as he examined the coins Xiao-Nao had placed in his hand. He placed his free hand on her head, patting it gently before shooing her off as he sat down to his dinner.

"You asked too much for such a small basket, Xiao-Nao, the merchants will think we're greedy. They won't want to do business with us anymore, then what will we do?" Mama scolded, placing a bowl of rice in front of Shaozu. She always did this, and Xiao-Nao never quite understood. Each time she would send Xiao-Nao to the market she would tell her not to let herself be cheated. And when Xiao-Nao returned, she would scold her for asking too much.

"Yes, mama. I won't ask for so much next time." Xiao-Nao promised, though they both knew it was a promise she couldn't keep. She gathered the empty dishes from the table, placing them into the wash basin as Ching-Lan brought in the bucket of water, stepping aside so her sister could fill it. Xiao-Nao took the bucket after she'd emptied it, shouldering it as she pushed open the cloth. Xiao-Nao stumbled back with a loud gasp, finding the plump woman in strange clothing she'd seen earlier standing just behind their cloth door, peering in at Xiao-Nao from the shadows of the night. The bucket fell to the floor with a clunk as Xiao-Nao pressed her hands to her heart, feeling as though it was going to burst from her chest in shock.

"I'm sorry, child, I didn't mean to give you a fright, I was about to knock." The woman spoke, stepping inside. Her voice was thick and raspy and quite unpleasant. Catching her breath, Xiao-Nao hesitantly bowed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Xiaojie, you startled me is all." She replied shyly, picking up the bucket she'd dropped.

"We weren't expecting company, I am sorry we are unprepared. Can we help you?" Mama asked.

"No worries, pardon my intrusion. I am Madam Fong. I've been appointed by the Emperor to make my rounds to each house in the countryside. I came to inquire of any eligible daughters you may have." Madam Fong replied. Mama gaped, stunned it seemed, before nodding her understanding.

"Oh, I see...we have two daughters. Xiao-Nao and our Ching-Lan." Mama informed her, gesturing to the two girls. Madam Fong nodded and pulled a scroll and quill from the sleeve of her strange attire. She pulled free the red string that bound her scroll, letting it unravel before she began writing.

"What are the ages of your daughters?" She asked, not looking up from her writing.

"Ching-Lan is eighteen and Xiao-Nao is fifteen." Mama answered.

"The eldest is past the age for marriage and you have not yet made arrangements for her?" Madam Fong asked, looking up from the scroll.

"There is no family with an eligible son that will have our Ching-Lan at this time...we made arrangements once just after her sixteenth birthday, but the family decided upon another daughter of higher worth." Mama answered hesitantly.

"Ah, what a pity. She's lovely to look at, but a fisherman's daughter is hardly a prize..." Madam Fong said, her bulging eyes appraising the older girl from head to toe. Ching-Lan's face scrunched up at this, it was a harsh truth, but it was a truth no less

"Well, perhaps her fortune will change." Madam Fong remarked dryly, rolling up her scroll. "The Emperor is seeking a bride for his daughter, a true daughter of China, to show our people that he is a most charitable man."

"The Emperor plans to marry his heir to a commoner's daughter?" Baba asked skeptically.

"Yes, that is his wish." Madam Fong replied. "It is my duty as a matchmaker of course to help find a suitable union."

"Yes, of course." Mama said.

"I may return again should your daughter meet the standards. Hopefully it will come as less of a surprise." Madam Fong replied lamely, bowing her head before exiting their home. Mama turned to look at their father, the two sharing a moment of unspoken conversation before Mama spoke again.

"Ching-Lan...finish the dishes. Xiao-Nao, take your brother to bed." Mother instructed. "The tide is low, Baba will need your help harvesting seaweed in the morning.

"Yes, Mama." Xiao-Nao replied, taking her brother's hand as they made their way up to the loft. She helped Shaozu dress for bed before they snuggled together beneath the blankets on the thin mat they shared with Ching-Lan.

"You get to go with me to the sea tomorrow, Jie-jie." Shaozu whispered. "We'll have lots of fun. We can look for seashells and hunt for oysters together. I'll find you a pearl, Jie-jie!"

"Is that so? Then we best rest well or you'll be too tired to find me a pearl." She replied, gently stroking his hair, his back pressed against her stomach.

"Aye, Jie-jie. Goodnight." Shaozu yawned sleepily.

"Goodnight." She bid him, her eyelids heavy with the labors of another day's work. Her fingers gently caressed the dark tufts of her brother's hair as she joined him in slumber.

* * *

><p>"Jie-jie! I found another!" Shaozu laughed, running across the beach, proudly waving his find to her. He placed the seashell into her waiting hand.<p>

"Oh! That one is so pretty, Shaozu!" Xiao-Nao cried, her finger tracing the smooth swirls of the horn-like shell. Shaozu grinned proudly, satisfied with his sister's praise as they both examined the perfect white and tan stripes. Their father soon joined them, carrying several buckets in each hand and a fish net draped over his shoulder.

"What have you there?" He asked, a faint smile on his dry lips.

"Shaozu found a pretty shell, Baba." Xiao-Nao answered, extending her hand for him to see.

"Oh, Shoazu, that is a very nice shell. I bet your Jie-jie can make herself a pretty necklace with it, huh, Xiao-Nao?" He said, affectionately ruffling Shaozu's hair.

"Aye!" Xiao-Nao chirped, tucking the shell into her pockets with the others she and Shaozu had collected. Their father chuckled, offering two buckets to each of his children. "Shaozu and I will be taking the boat out now, Xiao-Nao. Don't wade too far into the water, mind the current."

"Yes, Baba." She replied, collecting her buckets as she made her way to towards the shore. The sea was calm as the gentle waves lapped at her feet, the water a welcomed relief from the dry heat. She sat the buckets in the sand as she pulled up the ends of her skirts, securing the fabric in a knot on each side, just above her knees. Recollecting the buckets she began to wade out, slowly shuffling towards a large mound of seaweed caught on the rocks.

The next few hours were filled with the laboring task of gathering and separating each piece of seaweed and hanging them to dry and picking away any debris stuck within them. When the sun was high, Ching-Lan brought them lunch, Baba bringing the boat for a short while to enjoy Mama's steamed oysters with them on the beach. While Baba went to fetch a fresh bucket of water to keep the oysters fresh, Xiao-Nao and Shaozu chased each other around the beach, throwing handfuls of sand into the wind. Ching-Lan rested in the boat, staring off into the ocean, the breeze gently tossing her unbound hair.

"Oi, Jie-jie. Girls aren't supposed to touch the boat!" Shaozu called, Xiao-Nao in tow as they returned to the boat. "It's bad luck!"

"That's just a stupid fisherman's tale." Ching-Lan scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No it's not!" Shaozu pouted, roughly yanking at Ching-Lan's arm. "Get out or you'll bring us bad luck!Baba won't catch anymore fish and I won't be able to find Xiao-Nao a pearl!"

Ching-Lan jerked her arm out of his grasp, raising her hand as though she meant to strike him. Shaozu took a step back, his face twisted with anger as he ducked behind Xiao-Nao. She sent Ching-Lan a pleading expression, the older girl huffing with annoyance as she reluctantly climbed out of the boat.

"I should return home, anyway, before Mama scolds me." Ching-Lan grumbled heatedly, snatching up the basket now filled with empty oyster shells. Shaozu slipped out from behind Xiao-Nao, sticking his tongue out at their sister's retreating back, one finger coming up to slide the bottom lid his eye down. Xiao-Nao clapped a hand over her mouth at his expression, muffling her laughter in case Ching-Lan should turn around. Baba returned shortly after, he and Shoazu returning to the sea while Xiao-Nao set out to check the drying leaves. The seaweed was still moist as she inspected them, bringing a hand to shield her eyes as she glanced up at the sun. Deciding it was safe to start gathering for the next batch, she returned to the shore, wading back to the rocks, where the waves had washed in more bundles of seaweed onto them.

She carefully plucked them, being mindful of the jagged edges as she worked. She watched her Baba's boat as they drifted further out, Shaozu diving into the blue depths with a small net secured around his neck for collecting oysters and mussels while Baba threw out his fishing net over the other side. She watched them for awhile, daydreaming of silly things as she lazily worked on. She gasped as her eyes caught sight of a rare treasure as she pulled away a tangled bunch of slippery seaweed, a bright red starfish clinging desperately to the rock's surface as she peeled away it's hiding place.

With unbridled excitement she placed the buckets on a low shelf of dry rock before trying to maneuver around the cloister of larger rocks, her petite body arching over them as her arm stretched to it's limit, struggling to pry the starfish loose. She cursed beneath her breath, deciding this would have been much easier if she was as tall as Ching-Lan. Now determined, she carefully stepped onto a rock beneath the surf to raise herself higher, it's awkward shape proving difficult to remain balanced as she tried again to make a reach for her prize. The waves beat against the backs of her leg, the wind picking up as she stretched. She grunted as her fingers struggled to pull it free.

"Aiya!" She screamed out as her footing slipped, her arms flailing helplessly as she fell backwards into the surf. She took on a large and unpleasant gulp of salt water, her throat burning uncomfortably from the lack of oxygen. Kicking her legs she managed to break the surface, righting herself onto her feet she stood, gasping and sputtering for breath in the waist-deep waters. Once the panic had subsided she became aware of the stinging ache of her left knee. The starfish long forgotten, she snatched up her buckets and waded back to the beach, heavily weighed down by her wet clothes. Once her feet touched the dry sand she inspected her knee, fresh blood seeping from an open cut, hissing in pain as her finger probed the irritated flesh.

"Aiya, Xiao-Nao...look what you've done." She grumbled to herself, slowly limping her way up the beach towards the supply storage, hoping to find something to protect the wound until Mama could have a look at it. Once she'd reached the old, wooden shed she managed to find a cloth tarp, ripping away a long strip to fashion a bandage. With a heavy sigh she plopped down on a crate, deciding to have a rest. She shivered as a cool breeze swept in through the open doors, her tunic now cold and damp, clinging uncomfortably to her like a second skin. Reluctantly she rose from her perch, deciding she would dry much faster under the sun. There was loud chatter and yelling further down the beach, several village boys running past her. Xiao-Nao craned her neck, trying to peak over the sand dune blocking her view. A pair of older boys had climbed atop it, both wearing panicked expressions as they pointed towards the water's edge.

_'I wonder what's going on.'_ Xiao-Nao pondered curiously, her bottom lip puckered slightly as she continued along towards the beach.

"Look at all the blood..." One commented shakily.

"Did they get the boy out? I can't see." The other mused, studying whatever they were looking at rather intently.

_'Blood?...Boy?'_ She gasped, panic rising as her breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be...it couldn't. She was running before she even registered, her knee aching terribly as she staggered on her feet. The yelling was getting louder, the words reaching her ears.

"Get him out, get him out!"

"Swim faster, boy! Get out of the water!"

"Shaozu!" Xiao-Nao screamed in horror, the scene coming to full view as she rounded the dune...her father's boat overturned in the water, a dark pool of blood billowing around it while her little brother swam towards the shore. Several fisherman had waded into the surf to rescue him, panic evident in their calls as they feared the worst for the boy. There was a splash of dorsal fins near the boat behind Shaozu, the realization sending Xiao-Nao reeling as she fought the urge to vomit. There was a shark in the water...

Xiao-Nao made a beeline for the water's edge, wriggling out of the grasps of the frightened bystanders lining the shore who attempted to hinder her. Her knee protested as she tread water, the salt stinging the torn flesh beneath her bandage, but nothing mattered more than reaching Shaozu.

"Shaozu!" She cried, hot tears spilling from her eyes as she reached out to him. He frantically paddled towards her, clinging desperately to her waist as he made the last stretch between them, wailing into her breast. One of the men from the beach ran forward to fetch them, grabbing Xiao-Nao under the arms as he dragged them both back to shore, neither sibling releasing their hold on the other.

"J-jie-jie...jie-jie we have to help, Baba" He sobbed, tugging her sleeve. "Jie-jie we can't leave him...w-we ha-have to..."

Xiao-Nao held Shaozu tight in her embrace, her shaky hand smoothing over his head as she looked out to the boat and back at the men standing around them pleadingly but from their grim expressions, she knew Baba's fate. Sorrow fell down upon her like a ton of bricks, a strangled cry ripping through her throat. Her grief became too overbearing as her legs gave out, she and Shaozu toppling over onto the sand.

"BABA!" She wailed, her small frame wracking violently as she curled around her precious Shaozu, holding him protectively. They lay there in the sand for what seemed like a lifetime to Xiao-Nao, the sounds and faces a blur until they were pried apart by Jian-Heng. When and why he had come she had no clue, but it mattered not as she fought with him to keep her hold on Shaozu.

"Xiao-Nao, you have to let go. We have to get you two home...your mother..." He trailed off. Mama. Xiao-Nao choked another sob out for her poor Mama. Did she know? Had anyone told her yet? She sniffled, nodding her understanding as she released her hold on Shoazu, who was scooped up against his protests by one of the fisherman. Jian-Heng helped her to her feet, his eyes assessing her injury before sweeping her up into his arms as he followed the man carrying Shaozu up the beach.

* * *

><p>Mama and Ching-Lan were in the garden as they arrived, the surprised expression she wore seeing her children being carried by strange men and no Baba in sight told Xiao-Nao she did not yet know. She shed a tear for her Mama unable to look into her eyes as she burried her face in the crook Jian-Heng's neck, missing the jealous glare from Ching-Lan as she watched on in confusion.<p>

"What has happened?" Mama asked ominously, passing through the garden gate to comfort the sobbing Shoazu.

"Mrs. Wu..." Jian-Heng started, his voice strained as he found himself unable to speak such terrible news. The fisherman clapped a palm down on the younger man's shoulder, taking the burden from Jian-Heng's shoulders. Easing Shazu onto his feet, he stepped forward, the boy quickly running to their mother, throwing his arms around their mother's waist.

"There was an accident." He spoke gently, his eyes grave as they bore into hers. "A shark overturned your husband's boat and attacked. He fought bravely to make sure your Shaozu escaped. He died honorably."

"What?" Ching-Lan cried, pushing past the gate. Shaozu looked up from Mama's skirts, his small fists balled tightly as he ran at Ching-Lan, hitting her with his closed fists.

"Aiya! Shaozu stop!" She cried out, raising her hand to strike him.

"It's all your fault, stupid girl! I told you it was bad luck, Ching-Lan! I told you!" He screamed at her, his face red with anger as he roughly shoved the older girl down, Ching-Lan too shocked by his outburst to react. Shoazu looked down at her, fresh tears welling in his dark eyes before he ran inside, leaving Ching-Lan speechless from her place on the ground. Their mother hadn't even turned to witness the exchange, she remained frozen where she stood, her eyes as round as saucers and her lip trembling with unspoken heartache. Jian-Heng eased Xiao-Nao onto her feet, the girl wobbling on her feet, the weight of their loss too much for her small body to carry.

"Thank you for bringing my children home safely." Mama's shaky voice finally spoke, her lips tight and her eyes blank as she draped Xiao-Nao's arm over her shoulder, helping the girl inside.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Ching-Lan. He's just grieving." Jian-Heng said, helping her to her feet. Ching-Lan held back her tears, not wanting to cry in front of him, busying her hands with dusting the dirt from her skirts instead.

"Thank you." She replied curtly, bowing to the two men before turning to follow her mother and sister into the house.

Three agonizing days passed. Unable to reclaim any remains to bury the their father, they made due, directing a proper alter all the same to preserve his memory. The villagers came and went, offering their prayers and what money they could spare, lighting incense in respect for their family. Many of their father's fellow fisherman and friends brought generous offerings of fish and oysters, knowing the difficulties that came with the head of household's death. In the midst of this period of grieving, came another unexpected visitor; Madam Fong, true to her word returned, and the news she brought was bittersweet.

"The Emperor would like to propose an offer to you, Mrs. Wu." Madam Fong announced as she stood just outside their cloth door, thrusting a bound scroll towards their mother. "Upon learning of this tragedy, I have surmised that your family meets the ideal standards of his wishes. Without a provider your family will suffer greatly, Mrs. Wu. If you agree to this arrangement, the Emperor will be sure that the family of his future daughter-in-law will be well taken care of for the rest of their days."

Ching-Lan and Xiao-Nao sat opened mouthed at the table, their breakfast all but forgotten as they waited for their mother's reply. How could she deny the truth of it all? Without her husband there would be no fish until Shaozu was old enough to manage a boat on his own, the loss of income would provide very difficult and the rent impossible to pay...

"What must we do?" She spoke finally, sighing in resignation as she accepted the scroll.


End file.
